


Kiss Me

by atomicSoundwaves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A hella lot of fluff, Eren bein a booty cake, Levi getting booty bothered, M/M, Rated T for Eren and Levi's potty mouths, Smoochies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicSoundwaves/pseuds/atomicSoundwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are together, and Levi's extremely affectionate. One day, Levi leans in for a kiss, but Eren decides to play hard to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TV_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TV_head/gifts).



> This idea came to me when I was jamming out to my music earlier today. I wrote it for a good friend of mine, who agreed that we all needed this in our lives. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Lean down, fucker," Levi grunted. 

I giggled at his struggle, but did exactly the opposite of what he told me to do. Tilting my chin up a little bit more, I tried my best not to burst out laughing. 

"Eren, for God's sake, just let me kiss you already." He was standing on his tiptoes now, in an attempt to get to where he wants to be the most. Levi was still too short, however, and I grinned. 

"Come up here and kiss me, then, Corporal," I teased. He's very affectionate most of the time, which just melts my heart. But I find it much more entertaining to mess with him until Humanity's Strongest is practically begging for a kiss. 

"I'll kick you in the dick if you don't listen to me, brat."

"No you won't, you love my dick," I said. He rolled his eyes, but he didn't deny it. I leaned down and poked his nose. "You wouldn't want to hurt my little Titan, would you, Levi?" 

He gave me a blank stare and leaned in for a kiss. 

"Not so fast, Corporal Shorty," I said as I reluctantly moved away from his beautiful lips. I looked into his steel gray eyes, hoping to see anger.

But something was off. Gazing at him, I straightened up and asked, "Levi, are you okay?" He looked hurt and upset, and I began to worry about my normally grouchy boyfriend.

Levi clicked his tongue and walked a few steps away from me, crossing his arms. What the hell? Just a moment ago he was perfectly fine, what did I say to make him angry? 

Oh.

Shit, I made fun of his height. He hates it when I do that. Normally, Levi would just beat the shit out of anyone that dared to call him short, or he'd just ignore them. I, however, was a special case. Since I was his boyfriend, I had to follow certain rules that only applied to me. He specifically told me to never make height jokes about him whenever he was near, which is one rule I just broke.

And now, I had upset my lover.

Great job, Jaeger, you're grade A boyfriend material. 

"Levi, I'm sorry," I said. I walked towards him, but he paid no attention to me. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he had on the same expression that he always had when he was uncomfortable. 

A sigh rushed out of me. How was I supposed to make this all better? I just insulted Levi, he's not going to forgive me so easily. I, for one, know that Levi is a very stubborn person that can hold a grudge and take it to his grave if need be. I'm at a loss, there's nothing that I can do.

Hold on.

I could do one thing; the thing that he'd been craving ever since I started teasing him. Yes, that sounds perfect. He'd definitely feel better after that. 

I cradled his face gently in my hands and looked him in the eyes. Well, as much as I could, anyways. He was trying his hardest not to look at me at the moment. 

"Sir," I began, "I apologize for misbehaving." I lowered my hands to his neck, and I felt him shiver slightly. My lips found his ear, and I whispered, "Is there anything a bad dog like me can do to get his master to forgive him?" 

His breath hitched, but he seemed to contemplate my request nonetheless. I was willing to do anything for him, because I hated it when he was mad. 

He finally looked me in the eyes and said, "Kiss me."

My smile was probably as big as it's ever been. There's the man I loved. I eagerly moved my lips towards his.

Of course, what fun would it be if I were to kiss him right away? 

He seemed to catch onto my antics after a moment of staring. He was probably also a little peeved that I hadn't done what he had asked of me yet. I grinned devilishly and wrapped my arms around his neck. Slowly, I kissed his right cheek. Then his temple, then his forehead. I trailed down to his jawline, finally stopping when I reached his chin. I looked at his lips hungrily, then his eyes. Impatience and annoyance was what I saw, but I didn't miss the hint of affection hidden there as well.

Smiling in admiration for my Corporal, I finally leaned down to kiss him. 

It was a sweet and passionate moment shared between us, and I loved every second of it. At some point, Levi had wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue had darted out to lick my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, savoring the familiar taste of his tongue on mine. It was heaven to me, and I fucking loved how gentle he could be at times like this. I let out a small moan, which he most likely adored. He always loved the sounds I made when I wanted more of him.

We broke apart for air a while later, panting as if we had just run a mile. I rested my forehead on his and opened my eyes. He was staring at me, and I felt my heart race. His gaze was soft, but full of lust, admiration, and love.

I could stay there forever with him, just staring into stormy gray eyes. It was peaceful, and it was my paradise. I had given Levi my heart and soul, my trust and love. And he had done the same. I loved everything about him, from his terrible sense of humor to his ridiculous cleaning habits. Hell, I even loved it when he was grumpy.

It had been only a few months since we'd gotten together, but I already felt a strong connection towards this man. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be without him for more than a few hours. It seemed that he felt the same way towards me, since he would always go looking for me when I wasn't near. 

One day, when I was off running an errand, I found out that Levi had been looking for me for about an hour. Of course, I found it incredibly endearing and kissed him by accident that night in his room.

But it seemed that luck was on my side that day, because that was also the day that we became a couple. Of course, word spread in our squad, but they only found it cute or didn't really care about it much. They didn't question us or try to pull us apart, which was more than I could ever ask for. I deserve at least a little happiness in my life, and Levi was all I needed. 

"Hey, brat," Levi said, snapping me out of my reverie. "What's on your mind? You seem spaced out."

"I was just thinking about the day we got together," I said. 

He shook his head. "You sap," he smirked. Silence fell over us, and he looked away from my eyes for a moment. "You know, Eren, that has to be one of the best days of my life, to be honest. I'm glad to have you, brat. You're what keeps me together."

I smiled. "We're like a puzzle, you and me," I said. "We just fit together. Without each other, we're not complete. And I know this sounds really cheesy, but I need you, Levi. I just wanted you to know how much I..." I trail off and my smile falters. I almost let those words slip right by without noticing. 

"How much you what, Eren?" Levi's staring intently at me, waiting for my response. I figured that I might as well say it, seeing as not a word of it was a lie. I'd rather live with him knowing than with the fact that I had a chance to speak my mind, but I let it go. 

"I-I uh," I stammered. "I wanted you to know... how much I love you, Levi."

I looked at him. His eyes were full of surprise, but there was no sign of discomfort or anger. Thank God. His eyes softened and he smiled. In fact, he grinned. This was the first time I'd seen him grin, and it was beautiful.

He kissed me once more, this time with much more passion (which I didn't think was actually possible). 

"I love you, too, Eren." His happiness was infectious, for I felt happy just looking at him. Although, that could be because of just him in general. 

It was then that I realized something. And when I did, I laughed gleefully.

This man belonged to me, and I belonged to him. 

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
